


【贱虫】野百合与野蔷薇之影

by touch233



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 贱虫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: 短篇，一万字，一发完。题目从某位名家的句子里选的，感觉很适合韦德和彼得此处花语：百合“清纯，集众人宠爱于一身”蔷薇“热情奔放，充满激情的爱”韦德知道了彼得的双重身份，但彼得仍被蒙在鼓里的傻傻爱情。*（灵感源于漫威贱虫斜线刊）世界上会发生许多奇妙的，不容你琢磨揣测，探究规律的事情。韦德认为X计划绝对能排行前十，他的人生总是糟糕透顶，好像被污物沾染侵蚀，混沌到无法维持。有段时间，他几乎认为自己要玩完了，从漫威宇宙消失，最终化为屏幕中的一个句点。*但他遇见了蜘蛛侠，一个高尚的，被人崇拜敬爱的超级英雄，对韦德来说，他流利的俏皮话和正义到耀眼的举止是一切新鲜事物，是生活里的一丝光明。于是他想方设法接触到蜘蛛侠，从挂蜘蛛悬赏到追捕跳跳*，他们居然相处绝妙，甚至成为了知心朋友。*结局应该是美满的，对吧？如果韦德能挡下那颗射穿蜘蛛侠心脏的子弹。１死侍屠杀漫威宇宙２出自斜线刊蜘蛛侠与死侍３出自漫画原著
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	【贱虫】野百合与野蔷薇之影

第一段Potions

I remember when I saw you at the end of that night

我还清晰地记得那晚深夜瞥见你难忘的面庞

I was lookin' for some trouble, you were lookin' alright

那时我自找麻烦，而你已然望着我

I don't think I've ever been so close to a love like this

我想我从未与这般爱情相距如此接近

韦德见过无数次人流血的惨状，他们体内流动的娟红血液从弹孔钻碎的小孔中涌出，从破碎的断肢中喷射到墙上。罪人们的血似乎总也流不完，韦德会把Arthur插到他们仍在起伏的腹部，残忍地戳穿他们的躯干，榨干肺部最后的氧气，面带微笑目睹生命从人体内消逝。

但那不是现在。

“不，蛛网，别，求你了，别走……”韦德在哭，他无法抑制脸上纵横的泪水，那些水滴浸湿了他的面罩，在他的下颌部交汇形成一道水痕，蜘蛛侠躺在他的怀里，他的面罩破损很严重，一缕棕色的头发被血水打湿了。

“韦德，这不是你的错，别哭，好吗？”蜘蛛侠是在用最后一丝气力说话，他的腹部被三个利刃贯穿，大量的鲜血从伤口中流出，染红了身下的地面。但最致命的伤害是穿透他心脏的那颗子弹，这次任务是蜘蛛侠和死侍共同从神盾局接来的——镇压一个非法枪械组织。如果一切遵循资料进行，所有事项会在二十分钟内解决。但有神盾局内奸出卖了情报，该组织不但已经销毁了所有非法交易的证据，还雇佣了专业的杀手埋伏在据点，等待两位英雄的到来。

盘踞于金钱上的恶龙往往愿以性命为饵料。

尽管韦德的反应很快，他太熟悉雇佣兵的做法和战力配置，但蜘蛛侠并不——他没有韦德那么多的战斗经验，尤其是和同他截然相反，只为杀戮生存的人。

韦德在进房间的瞬间就转换了自己的武器——把武士刀换成冲锋枪和一把蟒蛇，它们的杀伤力和致死率从未让韦德失望。但蜘蛛侠，总是仁慈的那位英雄没想过要把屋里的人杀死，所以他不得不一边用蛛网粘住韦德的枪管一边躲避敌方的子弹。

“嘿，咱们说好的，你不能——”蜘蛛侠在墙壁和天花板间跳跃移动，转换位置躲避攻击。子弹太过密集让他有些难以招架。

“这是错误的，蛛网。”韦德只能撕开恼人的蛛丝，没空去在乎身上传来的刺痛，几颗子弹无法停止他的动作。“这不是，记得我说的吗，能力越大，责任……”蜘蛛侠习惯了在战斗里出拳和嘴炮共用，除非。

在他能把话说完前，雇佣兵里略微矮小的一员，蓄着棕红色的胡子，抱着一个巨大的金属爪从掩体跑出后直朝蜘蛛侠冲来。“嘿！你！”韦德察觉到对方行为的矛盾处，步伐未曾因为韦德的射击停止，眼神里却是被人逼上死路的绝望。

{他准备一命换一命。}

黄框出现在脑内的时候，韦德很怕有什么糟糕的事情会出现，因为他总能及时而残酷地揭露出真相。韦德目睹了蜘蛛侠被金属利刃割伤贯穿，他甚至能听到他血肉被穿破的沉闷响声，就像从高处跌落。

身处五米远处的他根本无能为力。

韦德朝凶手开了两枪，他瞄准那个人渣的太阳穴和耳朵，发誓让对方再也不能有伤害别人和投胎的机会。

但小蜘蛛拉住凶手的领子，试图侧身躲避韦德的子弹，即使那会更刺痛他的伤口，恶化他的处境。

韦德没能预料到他的动作，两枚子弹一枚在机缘下射到墙上，另一枚，射中了蜘蛛侠的心脏。

[不！不要！]

蜘蛛侠中弹的瞬间，时空在韦德眼中凝固成了一个半透明的胶体，他能看到蛛网因痛苦眯起的眼睛和抽动的嘴角，那些血滴从弹孔里流出因重力作用在地上溅开。而那个被蜘蛛侠保护的人渣惊慌地逃离了现场，带着死里逃生的侥幸。

韦德的心随着蜘蛛侠跌倒在地板上的巨响一起粉碎了，外界的所有声音，光影都消失了，他眼前只剩一片诡异的洁白和躺倒在平面上，不断流出血液的蜘蛛侠。

韦德不知道自己是怎么把其余的人杀掉的，可能用了一分钟或者五十七秒，他比以往更近准的射杀了每一个目标，像一个完全遵循指令的杀人机器。

韦德扔掉身上的武器，跑到蜘蛛侠身边把他抱在怀里，韦德开始放声大哭，嘴里不住的吐出脏话，不停地咒骂自己。

“该死的！操！全是我的错！蛛网，我不能，我不该……”韦德哽咽，他为什么一次，一次又一次犯错，为什么不听他最爱英雄的忠告，为什么没计算好子弹的轨道？他又把事情搞砸了。

韦德被死亡的残酷和自己的无能压垮了，他知道蜘蛛侠不可能撑过这么严重的伤害，他流了很多血，他的心脏正缓慢地减速跳动，不知什么时候就会死去。

他贴近蜘蛛侠的额头，感受着他的呼吸。“蜘蛛侠，我该怎么办？”韦德想尖叫，想饮弹自毙，想让时光倒流可是他无能为力。“韦德，谢谢你，为一直以来的……”蜘蛛侠缓慢地，平静地，就像任何一个弥留之人，说着最后道别的话。

“所有一切……你努力做一个好人，努力救人，真的太好了……嘿，还记得超级英雄最喜欢的部分是什么吗？”蜘蛛侠话里的温柔更刺伤了韦德，他抬头注视着对方白色的眼部面罩，停止了哭泣。

“是拳击。”*韦德不知道自己怎么还能脱口而出，甚至咧嘴笑了。

然后，蜘蛛侠抬手，迟缓却坚决地，揭下了自己的面罩。韦德也许曾经渴望到发疯，想要知晓面具下的真相，但他没想过是在这种时刻。这可悲的一刹那——不过是尸体的身份辨认。

“没错，哈哈哈。”那是一张韦德绝对不会记错的脸，彼得，彼得·帕克。

“哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”*韦德不想笑也根本笑不出来，他只是从嘴里挤出生硬的音节，满足蜘蛛侠——彼得帕克最后的遗愿——笑着送自己离开。

韦德把头埋进彼得棕色的头发里，小声地啜泣，感受着他温度的消散。然后他听到了那句神奇的三个字，弥留之言。韦德清楚这不是自己的Maladaptive daydreaming，*因为他永远不会幻想蜘蛛侠之死。

1出自贱虫斜线刊第六本，没看的快去看！

２原著就这么写的我没办法…有点奇怪的临别赠言。

３网上看的，叫“白日梦成瘾”

第二段Bitter

It's like，Bein' on the outside of an inside joke

就像是，在一个内部笑话的外围

It's like，When they only got Pepsi and you really want Coke

就像是，当你非常想喝可口可乐的时候只有百事可乐

It's like，You finally get a text back and it's just your mom

就像是，你终于收到一条回复讯息，却是你妈妈发的

I know you think about me when you kiss her

我知道你吻她的时候会想起我

I left a taste in your mouth

我在你嘴里留下了我的味道

在繁星也甘愿陨落的蔚蓝湖水中，沉淀着片片白云，微风拂过后的波纹在水面上扩散，层层水痕仿佛永无尽头。

彼得坐在湖边，将手放入水中轻轻搅动着，水里的星云霎时破碎成片状散落，被上帝打翻的棋盘也不过于此。“片刻的宁静。”彼得轻叹，没有复杂的人际关系，没有报社的险恶。没有超级英雄的外衣，他就只是一个普通的成年人，乐观地面对每天的生活，克服磨难，试图让自己和别人的生活变得更好。

彼得把手从湖水抽离，那部分手指仍是干的，虚幻的湖景也终究不是他的理想乡。

像被尖锐的玻璃片划过嗓子的痛感，彼得强迫自己睁开眼睛，逃离安逸却不真实的梦境，他睁开眼，灰白色的天花板和圆柱形的灯管让他首先排除在家的可能性。

彼得感觉嗓子很干，鼻子里也充斥着一股血腥味，他眨眨眼却仍感觉视线有些模糊，这很像他在荒漠里徒步前行的经历，仿佛他刚从某种被人遗弃的绝境里逃生。

彼得感觉脑子很混乱，他猜这可能是因为有一千只土拨鼠在他的神经细胞里凿洞，还有一万只蚂蚁跑来跑去负责填满上面遗失的坑土“哦！天啊，感谢上帝！你醒了，对吗？医生或者护士！随便谁都行，给我们的好英雄检查一下身体！”彼得听到身旁传来熟悉的声音，所以他侧头向左看去，发现韦德坐在他的旁边床位上，一支纤细的针管插入他的左手，彼得第一次见韦德愿意接受打针治疗。

“嘿，韦德，额……我们怎么在这？”彼得用还能活动的右手摸了摸鼻子，他的左手也在输液，大概是葡萄糖或者维生素之类的营养药品，他大概瞄了一眼没去细想缘由。

彼得的记忆破碎不全，失去意识前的事情像一幅巨幅拼图被拆散分离，他只能回忆起一部分。他只记得自己和韦德闯入组织的档案室，却遭到了敌袭。很长一段时间里，韦德只是静静的盯着彼得，他没带面罩，那些X计划留下的疤痕让他看起来像一个冷峻的杀手恶魔。

但他的眼睛，像一颗纯净透明的宝石或是一片钴蓝色的蔷薇花海，那些能把彼得淹没的爱意让他感到有些不自在。

“好吧，韦德，我脸上除了面罩还有什么东西吗？”韦德的反应让彼得感到奇怪，好像他们已经分离几个世纪那么久，而且韦德以为自己再也见不到他了。“一切都很好……蛛网，但是你为什么会这么问，我是说，你不记得我们是怎么到这来的了？”韦德仍然不肯移开自己的视线，于是彼得只能看向自己身上洁白的被单，不好意思的摸了摸鼻子。“对，我只记得我们进了那间房子……剩下的人呢？他们已经被神盾抓获了吗？”彼得希望事情有被好好解决，而不是以任何暴力血腥的方式。

韦德没说话，彼得此生第一次感到前佣兵的思想是如此复杂，以至于他无法揣测对方在想什么。韦德是怎么了？

-

彼得最近几乎要无法忍受韦德了。

他总能在各种地方见到韦德，比如去超市购物或者去给梅姨买药。甚至能在他和波比的公寓门前*——好吧那实际上是波比的公寓，他只是个租客。

摘下面具他只是彼得帕克，一个前亿万富翁，韦德甚至还和这个身份有很多不愉快，除非韦德也被九头蛇洗脑了，他怎么能忘掉以前所有的不愉快，频频和彼得见面呢？

“好吧，你是怎么了，威尔逊先生？”彼得又一次撕下了贴在波比门前公寓上的字条——“别碰他！别亲他！别暧昧！不然你就会变成肉串！——弗拉德三世留*”然后很快在天台上找到了准备监视彼得进房间的，制服穿戴完好装备齐全的韦德。

“你不能总是出现在我身边，真的，我已经和蜘蛛侠无关了…”彼得说这话的时候怒气明显削弱许多，他缺乏否定自己两重身份的底气。

“你该去找他而不是我，不是吗，韦德，毕竟我们之间还挺不愉快的。”彼得其实并不讨厌韦德，蜘蛛侠和死侍的超级小队行动不会有任何困扰，只是他很难接受韦德总跑来见他，来见彼得帕克。这会干扰他的生活，会暴露他的身份，或者是增添各种不便……总之彼得帕克不能经常见韦德威尔逊。

“真的要我明说吗？认真的？”韦德踹开无辜的堆砌垃圾，把左侧大腿处绑着的手枪和背后的武士刀丢在地上。“你还是那些说辞？对吗彼得？认为我干扰了你的生活？认为我没必要替你做一些事情？如果你过马路被车撞到怎么办？坐车遇见恐怖分子怎么办？如果你受伤，最后死了怎么办？”韦德言辞激烈，他无法停下脚下的步伐，来回在彼得面前走动，他很不安，言语里的压力透过那些问句扎到到彼得心里。

彼得怎么可能不清楚韦德的本心是为了他？最近彼得甚至连被绊倒的机会都没有，因为韦德会走在他的前面给他探路，除去所有“威胁”，甚至是一个吹泡泡的小男孩。

“可是你根本没必要这么做，韦德，我知道你是出于好心，但是我可以照顾好自己，我也有自己的生活，而你这样能得到什么呢？”彼得对最近韦德的一切行为感到不解，难道他错过了一件颠覆宇宙的闪点事件？*好吧，彼得很难对韦德发火，即使在看到他贩卖军火的消息后，他都相信韦德有改过的空间。现在他只是感到自己缺失的记忆成为了两人之间最大的障碍，消失的那段时间究竟发生了什么？

韦德愣住了，他站在原地，用左手捂住自己的胸口好像被撕开了一个大洞，“黄框说我该去看医生，但是我没去。”彼得皱眉，他的思绪被拉回到自己躺在医院接受治疗前，他想起了一些支离破碎的记忆，比如韦德喋喋不休的话，“感谢上帝！你醒了……哦不不不别！不要睡觉……”他被泪水浸湿的双眼和地板上的血液，散落的针管。

“我想得到你！难道只是我这么觉得？还是我疯了……我以为你也会说我喜欢你。”*韦德的声音里带着哭腔，他摘下面具，试图直面彼得不可思议的目光。韦德双眼里的闪光逐渐暗淡，他低下头最终一言不发，而彼得完全不知道该说些什么。

上帝！彼得在心里尖叫，难道自己是已经和韦德表过白了？蜘蛛侠和死侍如果没有亲过的话要怎么快进到那部分情节？喔，该死！难道是吐真剂！

彼得的脑子里一团糟，而他真的希望脑内也能有对话框的建议，没用的也行。

1彼得对芭芭拉摩尔斯（Barbara Morse）的称呼，英雄名仿声鸟

２欧洲瓦拉齐压大公，弗拉德三世，喜欢用“刺刑”用长矛从下往上贯穿受刑者的直肠，从胸部穿出，避开重要器官让受刑者求生不能求死不得。

３出自歌曲seriously：Do I need to spell it out?(Seriously?)(I want you!)Is it just me? Or maybe I'm crazy.To think you'd say.(I want you!)

４概念出自DC闪电侠，因为改变过去造成的完全不同的宇宙分支。

第三段Think About You

Heavy-hearted trouble on my mind

我的大脑满是悲伤

Cause I, I think about, I think about you

因为，我想念你

Your words, they burn

你的信件，已经烧毁

You're cold, and it's cruel

你这么冷漠，这么残忍

Acting like I am someone that you never knew

好像我是你从不认识的某个路人

生活就是一坨狗屎。

韦德太清楚这个道理了，他也从未想过否认它或者验证这不是个真理。

他本以为和蜘蛛侠，和彼得帕克的相遇能改变他——一场灾难。但是他错了。

[绝对是Maladaptive daydreaming！]

{滚，他妈的，咱们真的救了彼得，这是事实，只是他忘了，忘了他亲自告诉咱们自己的身份。}

韦德沉默着把桌子上散落的掺杂酒精和可卡因的饮品收进垃圾桶。

[我要疯了，真的，咱为什么还待在纽约？]

{咱们去别的地方就有救了？}

韦德保持一言不发，把墙上喷溅的血迹和呕吐物都擦洗干净。

[该死的，自愈因子难道能让人失忆？]

{吼吼，你该庆幸彼得还没疯！}

“你们是不是永远都不能闭嘴！他妈的！”韦德把屋里最后的一点家具扔出窗外，无视木制沙发撞击地面发出的巨响和楼下邻居传来的尖叫，掀开某处凸起的地板从里面拿出他的枪械。他拿起离他最近的MP5然后对准自己的太阳穴，他想扣下扳机，试图忘记自己昨日的落荒而逃。当他说完那句“我喜欢你”，他要窒息了，他感到眼前发黑，呼吸困难，好像肺里钻进了几十只死鱼。但彼得没能给出任何他期待中的反应，于是韦德逃走了，选择远离彼得——远离他最爱的英雄。

韦德不知道错误出在哪里。执行任务的那天，彼得几乎就要见到死亡了，而韦德第一次如此急切地希望死亡能远离他。也许是美国老头*的事迹启发了韦德，当他把彼得拥在怀里，他突然意识到也许自己可以用身体里的自愈因子挽回彼得——通过输血。*

韦德把彼得轻轻放在地上然后开始疯狂地寻找注射器或者针管——他很幸运地找到了，在翻完第三十七个橱子后。他不知道贸然注射自己的血液给彼得会发生什么，他毕竟不是生物专家，也不是斯特兰奇*！韦德的脑子里是一台老旧的收音机，他能感到对话框逐渐远离他，迫使他自己做出决定。

“愿上帝保佑！”韦德选择把自己的血液输给彼得，尽管他们没有任何亲缘关系，也无法得出任何关于溶血反应的结论，他只能这么做——为了不亲手把彼得送进墓碑。韦德把针头插进自己的血管然后从里面抽取血液，那些反派们做梦都想得到的，永生的秘密。

韦德感谢斯坦和杰克赐予彼得强大的蜘蛛能力，*彼得接受了韦德的血液，并且获得了新生。

当韦德看到彼得睁开双眼的时候，他眼前颠倒的黑白画面又变成彩色的录像，他能感觉彼得的呼吸和他身上传来的热度了。

“感谢上帝！你醒了……哦不不不别！不要睡觉……”本来，韦德没有奢求任何事情，奢求蜘蛛侠对他揭下面罩甚至对他表达爱意——那些只会发生在他桃色的梦境里。但这一切真的发生了，当彼得第一次醒来并且朝韦德微笑的时候，韦德已经把纽约当成了陆上天堂。

{开枪！bang！}

[DO IT！]

韦德吸气，然后把枪扔的远远的，金属的枪管碰到墙壁发出冰冷的撞击声。

{你干什么？}

[嘿，不按剧本来会被高层开除！*]

“去他妈的！”韦德怒吼，罕见地没有把怒气归咎于对话框，“这一切都操蛋的错了！”然后他从跪坐转为站立，走近自己的背包从里面拿出他最爱的一件衣服。

１美国队长

２贱虫斜线刊提及

３奇异博士之前是外科医生

４小蜘蛛的创作者

５暗讽迪士尼，没钱赚就踹的Big boss

第四段When the End Comes

But, love never leaves a heart, where it found it, found it

但是，爱可以拯救每一颗心，找到它在何处

Someday I'll fall into you

总有一天我会着陆在你身旁

That's where I'll be now when the end comes

那是现在生命无多时我想要去的地方

Oh，'Cause, where would I be, then when the end comes

因为我会在那里，一直在那里直至生命终结

借落于西方的最后一点夕阳的余晖，纽约整片的天空都被染成了温暖的橘色，偶有几片矞云从鸟群间飘过留下几点丝状的痕迹。

彼得走在去往韦德家的路上，试图用耳朵里插的耳机排除汽车的噪音。

那天到底发生了什么？

彼得问自己但他无法得到任何答案，有对话框帮忙是韦德的特权，至于他，他没有什么可以商量隐私的人。彼得从未感到二十四小时过的如此漫长，自从韦德离他而去，也许是逃跑，他就没有一刻不想着韦德。其中的缘由他很清楚但有些羞于承认。

他已经认识韦德很久了，可能有几年。从一个不速之客杀手猴到他们成为彼此的灵魂伴侣，从对韦德的冷漠厌恶变成热情喜欢，彼得没想过当彼此的唯一之类的肉麻事。毕竟他们每隔一段时间就会在一块行动！

韦德就像蜜蜂一样痴迷于吸食花蜜，而且只针对小花蜘蛛侠。彼得在心里鄙夷自己的比喻，只是他脑子很乱，没机会写一本恶之花赞美自己的情妇。*

但彼得自己呢？自己对韦德只是普通朋友吗，还是……彼得晃了晃脑袋，希望能让自己稍微清醒一点，然后他注意到自己已经到了韦德家门口。

“好吧，你没问题的，好蜘蛛。”彼得给自己鼓气，他整理了一下自己有些老旧的衬衣，试图让自己更体面一些。然后他推开门见到了韦德最经典的那身装扮。

“♪I'll keep doing me，Dressed up for myself，I don't care who sees，I'm my, I'm my number one priority，Yeah, I'm the leader of my own damn team～ ♫* ”韦德穿着黑白相间的女仆裙，彼得第一次见就很好奇，哪家服装店会做加大码的女装——纯白色的百褶裙裹住了韦德的屁股和大腿，看起来诡异地性感，纯黑色的束腰凸现了韦德很赞的身材，“额，韦德？”彼得的眉毛上扬，试图装作自己第一次见到这样装扮的雇佣兵。*

“噢上帝！你怎么来了彼得？”韦德从自己的幻想里脱离，双手垂到身后，有些慌张地捏了捏裙边，然后像突然意识到了什么，把双手交叉在胸前。“你说过你不想见我了，但是你又来我家，这是骚扰吗？”韦德戴着面罩，彼得只能从他不客气的用语里推测出他是生气了。

“额，大概算是，如果你不喜欢我的拜访。”彼得捏了捏鼻子，他没想到佣兵会以这样的态度欢迎他，但无知者无罪啊，他甚至不明白韦德这样的理由。

“Really boy, that’s hard to find，But that’s not my type, you should find your other side.*”韦德没接彼得的话，并且用他们共同喜欢的歌手来回绝他。彼得有点想尖叫，韦德是怎么了？彼得不喜欢被这样拒绝，那意味着他以后再也不能听这首歌了，而且一旦听到就会想起这件事。

“韦德，这样不能解决我们之间的问题，就算我是拉斯柯尔尼科夫，也应该有一次解释的……*”彼得的话被玻璃碎裂的声音冲散了，有人从外面击碎了窗户，韦德几乎是同一秒就扑向彼得把他护在身下。“发生了什么？”彼得有点慌乱，比起担心自己的安危他更忧虑韦德住址的暴露，也许会有更多的袭击找上门。

“至少不是手榴弹！”韦德吼道，他仍然趴在彼得身上没有起身查看情况的意思。“我没事韦德，你有没有受伤？”彼得把头向右侧歪，尽可能不正面面对韦德的嘴唇。“哦当然没事，事实上我觉得我应该亲你一口再走，然后去看是谁打扰你赎罪。”韦德的两只胳膊撑在彼得身侧，他健壮的胸肌从未停止压迫彼得。

“那太好了，但是亲我可以延后。”彼得微笑起来，这时候的他面对韦德没有物品能遮盖。韦德愣了一下后发出一声悠长的叹息，起身走向窗口向往外瞭望了几次，然后他朝彼得飞吻了一下，从窗口跳了下去。

好吧，彼得知道他根本没生气。

彼得叹口气，更像是释然而不是埋怨，他从地上坐起，散落在韦德公寓地板上的玻璃幸运的没有伤害到他们，他走到窗口试图查看情况，然后他立刻捕捉到了一个熟悉的身影。

一个身材矮小，蓄着棕红色胡子的男人被韦德击倒在地，他脸上已经显现出被殴打后的痕迹，韦德下手很重。

彼得突然感到头痛，他按压太阳穴，试图缓解脑袋深处传来钻心的阵痛。“我见过他…”彼得喃喃，他后退到韦德的沙发旁，因双腿发软跌坐在地板。“那是什么时候发生的？”彼得问自己，但答案依旧模糊，一种将要溺水的窒息感笼罩了他，仿佛他被船只抛弃在大西洋深处，独自在海面沉浮。

“狗娘养的婊子！我会把你送进地狱，如你所愿！”彼得听到了窗外韦德的怒吼，他把双腿蜷起渴望韦德能快点结束。“我是来复仇的！你杀了他们！杀了所有人！”犯人的话同样传到了彼得耳中，彼得皱眉，又有一些零星的片段流入他的脑海。

韦德在哭，他红色的面罩被浸湿了，他在用一切低俗的词语痛骂自己，然后他贴近彼得的额头，哀求他别离开自己。

“该死。”彼得想哭，他怎么能遗忘这些？韦德嘶哑的声音和他崩溃的泪水。

但是彼得还是无法回忆起全部的事情，韦德为什么会抱着自己？又为什么要伤心欲绝？彼得不知道，这种朦胧的记忆要把他逼疯了。彼得把头埋在膝盖间，他总是孤独一人。不知道过了多久，他又听到了韦德的声音，只是这次距离他更近，“我已经把犯人交给警察了，彼得，他……”韦德沉默了，他察觉到彼得的异样，并且完全不知道该如何告诉他。“我没有杀他，”几秒后韦德选择说下去，“因为他是蜘蛛侠不惜性命也要保护的人，”彼得抬起头，发现韦德摘掉了他的面罩。“而且……我错了，我不该杀死那些人。蛛网说得对，以暴制暴只有恶果，就像刚才那样。”韦德盯着彼得的眼睛，一如既往，带着溢出的爱意，这次还有罕见的愧疚。

一阵触电的感觉传过彼得的脑海，就像拼图找到了缺失的关键一块，漂泊的船只历经风雨终于停泊在安全的港口。

彼得想起了一切，韦德是多么固执，不肯丢下手里的枪。红胡子的雇佣兵是怎么向他冲来伤害他。还有自己当时刻进骨里的保护欲，他不肯让任何人受到不属于他们的惩罚。以及他最无法原谅自己的死亡，自己的生命之火将熄灭时，对韦德巨大的愧疚和隐秘在心底的爱意。

彼得从来没有屈服于死亡，他宁愿粉身碎骨也不会主动揭开自己的面具，但是为了韦德，他的挚友，他的队友，他一切自然的情感——他不愿韦德在他死后对着一件制服哀悼，或者说他只是缺少坦白身份的契机。以及自己当时最真情的告白。

“我爱你，韦德。”彼得把那句没能说清的话又说了一遍，韦德则像一尊木雕楞在原地，“我是个混蛋，我之前什么都不记得了，而且我很抱歉……那天你是不是很想给我一拳，当你看到我的脸？你没有恨我吧？”彼得是哭着说的，但是因为喜悦。韦德几乎是朝彼得跑过来，然后紧紧地抱住了他，“我也爱你，蛛网，感谢上帝！”韦德哭了，他的泪水浸湿了黑色眼眶下的面罩，彼得不禁去想他们两个到底错过了多久。“但我绝对没有打你的欲望，彼得，更不可能恨你…我曾经把你两次打进地狱，记得吗，我才是个混蛋。”韦德用胳膊搂住彼得的脖子，彼得能清晰地感到他的呼吸以及心跳，韦德是用自己的身体，对他无私奉献着。而他体内流动着韦德的血液，韦德拯救了他，一次又一次。

“上次你几乎要被气哭了对吗。”彼得怀抱着韦德的腰，打趣地说。“我的外号是亚瑟*，所以我完全没问题。”韦德侧头亲吻彼得的脸，而彼得感谢两个人都没有戴面罩。

世界是不完美的，生活里有风浪和不幸，而且总有犯罪分子和外星生命想把地球分为几等。幸好英雄们不会让他们得逞，除了维持宇宙秩序和地球和平，他们也有自己的小问题需要解决，比如，彼得真的有点头疼该怎么告诉波比，他已经是韦德的男朋友。

韦德则考虑如何处理掉美国老人送来的，有些不合时宜的花篮——百合和蔷薇！老掉牙，但是他没舍得扔，他从花里看到了爱情的样子。

END

1《恶之花》德国作家波德莱尔著，其中多篇诗章描写他对情妇的痴迷和爱慕

2歌词释义：我会一直做我自己，为了我自己穿衣打扮，我不在乎谁会看，我开心就是最好啦，耶我就是我自己这个小队的队长。

出自《Priority》

3杀手猴篇蜘蛛侠见过死侍女仆装

4歌词释义：你是那种踏破铁鞋也难觅的好男人，但你不是我的菜,你应该去寻找你的另一半。出自《Not A Love Song (VAVO Remix)》

5拉斯柯尔尼科夫，陀思妥耶夫斯基所著，罪与罚的男主，代指罪大恶极之人。

6亚瑟库瑞，DC海王的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 创作动机是官方刊的剧情，官方比同人还会。然后看了很多小说，大家都在写彼得的秘密身份，就彼得持续保密那种，想写个不一样的。结局有点点仓促，但是本来也没想写很长。希望喜欢。


End file.
